Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,311, issued Feb. 4, 1992, discloses a photographic camera capable of taking interspersed full size and panoramic size exposures. Typically, a full size exposure is about 24.4 mm.times.36.4 mm and a panoramic size exposure is about 13.3 mm.times.36.4 mm. Thus, the panoramic size exposure has a stretched-out or panorama-like appearance as compared to the full size exposure.
The '311 patent discloses that, within the camera body, there is provided a (conventional) rectangular back frame opening for making full size exposures on a filmstrip. Also, respective masking blades are supported for pivotal movement between a masking position for masking an upper rectangular portion and a lower rectangular portion of the back frame opening to allow only panoramic size exposures to be made on the filmstrip and a non-masking position not masking the upper and lower portions to preclude panoramic size exposures from being made on the filmstrip, i.e. to allow full size exposures to be made on the filmstrip.